


We'll Meet Again

by fearlesswithadeathwish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Billford - Freeform, Cliche, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, i guess, implied self-surgery, trash, we'll meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswithadeathwish/pseuds/fearlesswithadeathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time that Ford’s eye shut and gave way to sleep, a familiar song begun to play and Ford found himself once again twirling in an unstoppable, uncontrollable dance with the demon who laughed and sung along.</p>
<p>
  <i>Did ya miss me, Fordsy?</i>
</p>
<p>Or, feelsy, angsty, romantic trash written in celebration of that perfect finale episode and this self-imploding ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

Ford had always been a fan of old jazz songs or sweet, melancholic ballads from the times where love was black and white, smoke filled the rooms of underground bars, and a smooth and sensual female voice filled the empty space with melodic tears of the regretful and reminiscent kind.

While tinkering around his small and cluttered work room, notes upon notes regarding gnomes, bats, and gravity, he couldn’t help but to hum under his breath an old song to which he used to listen to from his own father’s collection.

He had always been more reliable and trustworthy than his twin brother, Stan, and because of that his father had allowed him to listen to his old records on his very old, very delicate player. The older records from the time of jazz singers was rare to have and very old. So Ford always ensured to be very careful whenever he took out the record with Vera Lynn’s “We’ll Meet Again”.

“ _…don’t know where, don’t know when…_ ” Ford continued to sing under his breath, moving books to shelves and notes to boxes, promising himself that he would organise these before Fiddleford saw them.

However, before the sheets even hit the bottom of the box, time felt to come to a stand-still, pages paused as they fluttered through the air.

“Bill?”

“ _We’ll meet again…_ ” Bill’s voice filled the space as he floated into Ford’s view. “You know, sixer, I could’ve been a singer”

“Not with that ridiculous, screaming voice you have” Ford chuckled but secretly hoped Bill wasn’t serious; the idea of Bill’s shrill, ethereal voice singing in a bar made Ford want to collapse laughing.

“You wound me, Fordsy!”

“I think you’ll live” Ford chuckled, watching as the triangle came closer. “Will I see you later tonight?”

“Oh Fordsy, look at all that blood in your cheeks!” That made Ford blush deeper, coughing and avoiding eye contact as he tried to calm down his heartbeat. Don’t look stupid in front of the God. 

“Indeed you will” Bill winked but the effect was lost due to his lack of another eye. “And I will hopefully have a surprise for you”

“A surprise, what kind of surprise?”

Bill laughed and circled around Ford, Ford turning his body in an unconscious twirl to follow the triangle’s movements. 

“You’ll see! And you’ll like it! Trust me!”

 

*****

 

Ford walked into his bedroom with exhaustion painting his features. He just wanted to get into bed and sleep and wait for Bill to come visit again. Since finding someone who could challenge him and teach him, Ford rarely wanted to be around anyone else. He knew that Fiddleford didn’t approve but he just didn’t understand how amazing Bill was and how much he offered to Ford and everything he hoped to achieve.

Meeting someone who could challenge him in such a way, well, it was no surprise that Ford had eventually ended up in the arms of Bill, attached to him in trust and love.  
Ford’s body hit the mattress with a thud, exhaustion finding its way deep into his bones, settling there with an awful reminder of time and age.

“I hope you aren’t planning to fall asleep before I arrived” 

The voice was unfamiliar and Ford sat up, alarmed, to find a shadow of a man sitting in the triangular frame of his window. He couldn’t have possibly climbed up his house, had he? How did he get in here? Who was he?

The figure moved and Ford snapped into action, hand resting on a small clear triangular prism and landed a harsh blow to the man’s face. 

A loud, echoing laugh rang throughout the room.

“I always forget what pain feels like in one of these things! It’s delightful!”

Ford lowered the bloodied prism. “Bill?”

“Thanks for the welcome, sixer”

Bill had possessed someone’s body, skin unfamiliar and eyes turned to slits. Blood was slowly coming down over the curve of ‘Bill’s’ cheekbone but somehow it didn’t nerve Ford nearly as much as it should have.

“This is your surprise, Fordsy!”

“Who is he?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well you show up wearing someone else’s skin and, well, Bill, to be honest it has me a little on edge”

Bill was quiet for a moment. “I’ll be back to my normal self tomorrow. I can’t contain a solid form in your dimension so this is just temporary!”

Ford allowed his hand to reach out to touch the skin that Bill had left uncovered. He was completely real yet his skin didn’t feel like a normal humans, nor did it possess the same warmth, if anything it seemed to be warmer than normal, like the man was running a high fever.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, jeez, if you don’t like him then I’ll go dump him in a river somewhere”

“Bill, no - !”

Bill let out a high, ethereal laugh and pulled Ford close, foreign skin pressed close to his, forcing Ford to look up at the demon. No matter whether he possessed a body or simply floating through Ford’s mind, Bill always seemed to be looking down at him in some way. And Ford was always looking up to Bill, the entity that chose him.

Bill chuckled quietly and with a small click of his fingers, a small but familiar record player appeared. The opening notes crackled as the disc spun, a slow and sensual voice filling the space around Bill and Ford.

_We’ll meet again…_

Bill attempted to sway with Ford but Ford stood in place, eyes avoiding Bill and staring at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Bill felt a slight panic – oh, that was also something he’d forgotten; human emotion.

“It’s nothing, I just, this is so strange, I’m sorry”

“I’m just trying to be romantic! Isn’t this what people enjoy? Isn’t this romantic? Do we need more candlelight??”

At once the room around the both of them burst into flames. Ford let out a shrill scream that he wasn’t proud of and attempted to put out the flames, scared for the safety of his life’s work and his house.

Bill watched for a moment, amused, before snapping his fingers and the flames vanished, leaving no damage whatsoever to any of the house or Ford’s belongings.  
Ford was still mid-pat as he watched the flames vanish.

“…too much candlelight for ya, sixer?” 

Ford stood and shook his head, his heartbeat slowing back to a semi regular pace since his heart never did beat normally around Bill.

“That wasn’t funny, Bill”

“It was a little funny!”

Bill laughed as he made his way back over to Ford, this time completely confident with whatever ice that had been previously before them melted away due to Bill’s prank. Ford blushed at the attention but also at the ability to see Bill for once in his dimension and truly have his hand in Bill’s hand.

Bill moved side to side, picking up pace once he knew that Ford could keep up with him. And Ford lost himself in the music and in the slits of Bill’s eyes. He was unsure of why Bill had surprised him like this but he felt happy like nothing could ever be this perfect ever again.

And, little did he know, nothing ever would be.

 

*****

 

“I thought that this might be how it ends, Fordsy”

“Don’t call me that! How could you? I trusted you!”

“And that’s what made it easy! You were a means to an end!”

“And so none of it was ever true? I was never chosen as your prodigy?”

“You catch on fast, genius”

Ford was not going to cry, not here, not now, not in front of him.

“So every night we spent together, everything you taught me and showed me, it was all just part of your sick game?”

Bill hesitated but answered with a “yes”. Sixer was nothing more than just a pawn in his game, a way to reach an ultimate goal.

Sure the sex had been fun and he was amusing to toy with, but in the end he meant nothing to Bill. Just another way to pass the time, as far as Bill was concerned.  
Bill didn’t care about Sixer but he also didn’t expect him to shut him out so quickly either.

“Where are you going?” Bill shouted as Ford ran down a corridor, trying to escape Bill and his own mind. “We’re not finished here yet!”

“Yes we are! I’m not helping you anymore, I’m breaking the portal as soon as I can and I’m destroying the books! I should’ve never trusted you!”

Bill reached out a hand to try and stop Ford since he couldn’t stop Ford’s determination mentally. But before he could grasp him, Ford’s dreams faded and he awoke.

 

*****

 

_Almost 36 hours_ …Ford thought to himself as he continued to reread the same line over and over again. I haven’t slept in so long.

Every time that Ford’s eye shut and gave way to sleep, a familiar song begun to play and Ford found himself once again twirling in an unstoppable, uncontrollable dance with the demon who laughed and sung along.

_Did ya miss me, Fordsy?_

But Ford had been researching and planning since the last time he awoke from his never-ending hell of love and mockery. He finished putting the last screw in and reread the lines of information he had written out previously.

“I may not be able to stop you from entering my dreams but never again will I let you inside my body”

Ford picked up the scalpel in one hand and looked in the mirror for the dotted-line drawn on his head to direct him where to cut.

 

*****

 

Bill had known that ford would find out sooner or later. To give credit where credit is due, the man was a genius. But his mind was clouded by flattery and Bill.

It had been Bill’s idea to visit Ford in human form before it was too late, to truly experience how it felt to physically be with him before they fell apart. As far as Bill was concerned, he did not love Ford; not in the way that people should love each other, he supposed. But he was a spiritual entity and Ford was a mortal; it would never have worked.  
Bill didn’t know how to love, only how to destroy.

But even as he lay in bed with Ford, after their dance together and rendezvous among the sheets, he felt a small pang at the heartache to come.

Bill leaned up on one arm, skin stretching with the movement of unfamiliar muscle and fingertips pressing to Ford’s temple. The man let out a small sigh and smiled as Bill’s presence entered his dreamscape, creating an ethereal glow to Ford’s dreams.

Perhaps he could get over it all and they could rule together, side-by-side. Bill could make him immortal, so he would never have to watch Ford age and die. Ford was already born a freak, so he was built to fit a life of abnormality perfect; the perfect abnormality for Bill; a human so intelligent and rare.

Bill had always thought that Ford would look better surrounded by the flames of his Earth and the glitter of the cosmos rather than the dimly lit human world.  
Bill could give him everything.

But if Ford didn’t forgive him and if Ford asked him to leave, then what would he be able to do? Sure, he could haunt his dreams and float around unseen but he would never be able to touch him or speak to him truly face to face.

“I’m never going to leave you, Sixer” Bill whispered into Ford’s hair. “Even if you tell me to leave, I’ll just stay unseen. Because you are so interesting to me and I can’t quite grasp why but I know that even if you left you’d still find a way back to me. We’re meant to be together, like a prophecy from the past, it’s fate, and no matter how well you hide or how fast you run, I’ll always be in your dreams and the back of your mind, bringing you back to me. You’ll never truly leave…” Bill trailed off as he pressed a kiss to the sleeping man’s lips.

_“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…_ ”Bill smiled as he quietly sang, eyes bright and slitted as he let them wash over Ford’s face. “ _Oh, I know we’ll meet again some sunny day_ ”


End file.
